Halloween 2017: Welcome to the Magic Kingdom
by jason5-evah
Summary: There are some new visitors in our own Magic Kingdom, listeners. I am just dying to know who has entered and why.


My dear listeners, we have some guests that have appeared, literally out of thin air, in our Magic Kingdom. I know that a lot of you have been wondering what has been happening in the vicinity, and I am very glad to fill you in, for I too have been curious to know who has entered our small kingdom and why.

Personally, I hope they're fairy tale characters visiting. I would _love_ to see Cinderella or meet Snow White. Maybe I could even invite them on the show! So exciting!

But before I get a head of myself, I think it's only fitting to hear some news from our king. All hail the Mouse. He says the following:

· To the people trying to get into my castle walls, please stop. I am tired of hiring more guards to stop you from coming in!

· I am hiring more guards. Please fill out an application form.

· A new law has come to order. Starting next week on Wednesday, no one under any circumstances is allowed to use magic inside the kingdom. All magical items will be turned in. Failure to comply will end in jail time or death. (depending on how nice I feel).

· The Mouse (all hail the Mouse) Ball will take place tonight at eight o'clock. It will be an all-nighter. No one under 21 permitted. We gonna get turnt.

That was very insightful news from our king. All hail the Mouse. I can't wait to obey him even more once these new regulations begin!

I'm sure you're just dying to know about the newbies! These new people have certainly been busy around our Magic Kingdom. They appeared this morning right in front of the castle, and they all went their separate ways. Strange, because we're all so friendly here! Why would the castle guards scare them off? I love the guards when they show me their pointy sticks and their sharp swords. They hold them so close to my face that I can see the detail! Wow, that detail is truly incredible! Why would these newcomers feel threatened by that?

No matter. One of them ran off into the Innovations side of our kingdom. Our own Tomorrowland, if you will. Two headed towards our more romantic areas. And the others headed for the jungle. A rash idea, but they must like the jungle if they ran to it. I mean, who doesn't love the jungle?

Oh, listeners! Isn't this exciting?! Hearing about others adventures! I just want to write my own and send it to you all. But that takes time and effort and I _love_ this job too much to step away from it to write a novel. Who has time for that?

OhMYGOSH. Listeners! I just got word that someone in this studio has a picture of some of the newbies. I am just so happy right now! What do they look like? Who are they?

Oh. My. Gosh. I know what you're thinking. I'm insane, but trust me. Once you see this picture, you will understand my new ship. Okay, I need to calm down, so I can describe it just right. In the picture are two people. Probably college students. You might be wondering why they would be here instead of in college, but it's totally because it's a date. I kid you not. It has to be a date otherwise I will scream, listeners. These two, I hear their names are Finn and Amanda, are in our own Fantasyland kissing right in front of the gorgeous fountain put there by the king. All hail the Mouse. So cute. Like, it's so nice to know that together they can do anything. Like, they don't even see the escaped animatronic coming after them. Why notice the metal arms and legs shedding their skin as they inch forward with a limp because they pulled their metal sockets out of their display. Or even the oil spilling out of their parts like blood seeping out of veins. Who cares about all that when there's love!

Oh man! Look what you made me do! Ugh, listeners. Coffee just spilled all over my papers. As I fix this up, here's an ad.

* * *

Do you tire of waking up? Are you afraid of the empty void that's constantly growing inside you? Do you feel like your falling out of control into nothingness while everyone else is living their lives?

Try: True Love.

I hear it works wonders for the heart! Find someone, anyone really, and they will be for you for your every need. You own them and the best part is that if you don't like them, you can send them back!

Side effects of true love: constant worry they don't love you, heartache, jealousy, fear of villains threatening your love, they be ugly, low self-esteem because they too damn hot, pain of loneliness, and depression.

Find your True Love today! (brought to you by every fairytale ever)

* * *

I'm back and better than ever, listeners! I've just heard the good news that Finn and Amanda, my new OTP, have not been shredded to pieces by the escaped animatronics. Instead they've been captured by them! I'm so glad they're alive!

As for the other newcomers, one of them is here in this very building! Can you believe it?! I have asked him to come on the show and he said his version of yes by saying "Um what?!" So funny! So great! I'm just going to say it! I think he's my favorite. Here he is!

Magic Kingdom Radio (MKR): Please tell the listeners your name!

Maybeck: Maybeck. What the hell. . .

MKR: I love that you're on the show. The listeners are so excited to hear why you guys are here. So why are you here?

Maybeck: Uh, some magic lights were being all magical and then poof we here. Why the hell am I in this room? Why does the Magic Kingdom have a radio station? That's insane.

MKR: I hear you are from another dimension is that true?

Maybeck: I guess. Look, I have no idea how we got here. We just want to go back home. That's it. Wait a second, is that a picture of Finn and Amanda? WHAt THE HELL IS THAT BEHIND THEM? Oh HELL NO. This place is freaky. I'm leaving.

*Audio was cut*

* * *

Listeners, I punched him. I know! It so unlike me and very shameful, but I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! He was kind of. . .a jerk. I'm taking back what I said about him being my favorite because he called me a lot of names that I did not like. I believe, you sir, are the dumbass potato. At least I can live my dreams without judgement from my dear listeners.

Remember those people I said to have gone into the jungle? They must have had the best time playing with those lions! I bet they loved to run with them and play tag and fetch. SO fun! I hear that they have left the jungle. But while they were there, we came across a very interesting audio recording! Let's listen in!

Person: If I die, just know I love you.

Person 2: Willa, you are just as bad as Finn. He always pulls that crap with Amanda and then Amanda tells me and I have to listen to it! Just tell Philby you love him without bringing up the fact that we're about to DIE.

Person 3: Jess has a point. Just tell me you love me. So then I can say it and maybe the magic of love will get us through.

Person 4: I miss Maybeck. I want to tell someone I love them. Instead I'll just tell you guys I hate you all. I should've never hung out with you today because we might die.

All: THAT'S SO MEAN- REAL MATURE- I THOUGHT YOU CAREd.

* * *

It seems that we have received some very sad and urgent news regarding the new people in our Magic Kingdom. Apparently, they are not welcomed here. I think we can all see that they need to be taken to our king -all hail the Mouse- to be punished. He has decreed that if anyone- ANYONE – knows where these people are, then you must inform the guards to take them away. As of right now, these people are dangerous criminals. Thank goodness a few, including our terrible guest, have been caught already.

What a bunch of ups and downs, listeners! I think it's time for some poetry sent in by darknessisinmysoul.

We fought for the battle

we knew we'd never win

and lost with our smiles

still intact behind our skin.

Thanks for your entry! It was so fun to read!

* * *

I am pleased to tell you, dear listeners, that we can all go home safe and sound! The criminals that have terrorized our kingdom are now in the King's custody. All hail the Mouse. I just _know_ our King will make the right choice.

You know, I don't always go on a tangent, but like, it's kind of romantic, _right_? For my OTP to possibly die together. Like, don't get me wrong. It's kind of weird, and I know they are criminals, but I'm a sucker for a tragedy when love is in the picture. You know what I mean? Like, I'm into it. I guarantee you that I will be writing some fanfiction about it later.

Anyway. . .now for the weather: _Look What You Made Me Do_ by Taylor Swift.

What a show it has been! We've had our emotions played the whole time, but it's good to know that we can always stand together. I would just like to say that I appreciate every single one of you because of how loyal you all are. Just as we are loyal to the Mouse that started it all!

All hail the Mouse.

We have word on what will happen to these criminals and the charges against them. Apparently, they are responsible for the following:

· Broken rides at our fun fair

· The jungle breaking

· Lighting Tomorrowland on fire

· Hurting guards

· Getting in the way of my fist as it swung

· Walking on the pavement which is only to be walked on during five am to six pm

· Hurting my feelings

· Sass talking our leader (all hail the mouse)

· Existing

What a tragedy in our Kingdom. And right before we're about to leave! I have urgent news that the criminals have escaped back to their dimension. Although I am happy no one was killed and that we are safe now, I still wonder if they will come back. If they do, we must be ready. We can't have people hurting our wonderful Kingdom. It must be protected.

It has been quite a night, listeners, and I'm afraid I must go. I know, I know, you're sad. I am too, but luckily for you, I will be back tomorrow with more news and fun. Remember to live your dreams as best as you can!

Goodnight, listeners. Goodnight.


End file.
